List of Evil Members
These Are ALL of Evil Members (From Heroes Alliance, Heroes Alliance Forever, and Heroes Alliance Triumphant). CORE MEMBERS File:Megatron.png|Megatron Screenshot_2016-01-08-15-11-43.png|Marluxia SUPPORTING MEMBERS OF EVIL VILLAINS Marvel Comics Supervillains: Carnage.real.jpg|Carnage Thor loki.jpg|Loki File:Thanos.jpg|Thanos Fs crimson-dynamo main.jpg|Crimson Dynamo File:Magneto.jpg|Magneto Screenshot_2016-01-08-15-44-55.png|Lord Galactus DC Comics Supervillains: Clayface.ha.jpg|Clayface Black Manta.jpg|Black Manta Gentleman ghost.jpg|Gentleman Ghost Lex-Luthor-Comic-Book.jpg|Lex Luthor 250px-Manwholaughs.jpg|The Joker Screenshot_2016-01-08-16-12-01.png|Anti Monitor Jynx.jpg|Jinx Penguin1.jpg|Penguin Two Face (Tommy Lee Jones).png|Two Face Riddler (Frank Gorshin #2).png|Riddler Dark Horse Villains: King Features Syndicate Villains: BlutoPopeye.jpg|Bluto Other Comic Book Villains: profile_shredder.gif|Shredder 1037491-pruneface_large.jpg|Pruneface flattop.jpg|Flattop Sr. 234342-marshal_large.jpg|Toad Air Marshall Mr. Gone.jpg|Mr. Gone File:Komplex.jpg|KOMPLEX Anime and Manga Villains: Orochimaru.ha.jpg|Orochimaru Queen Beryl.jpg|Queen Beryl Disney Villains: Jafar-disney-villains-9586449-800-600.jpg|Jafar Scar(1).jpg|Scar 250px-Malefica.jpg|Maleficent 235px-Peg-Leg Pete.png|Pete 250px-CaptainHookcartoon.jpg|Captain Hook Char 60653.jpg|Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard Night MasterYYY.png|Night Master The Skeleton King (1).jpg|Skeleton King Mandarin 2.jpg|Mandarin NegaduckDD.png|Negaduck Shego Mugshot.png|Shego (henchwoman) Drakken.jpg|Dr. Drakken Char 49214.jpg|Brad Buttowski Screenshot_2016-01-08-15-17-51.png|Judge Doom Screenshot_2016-01-08-15-18-14.png|RK Maroon Heinz Doofenshmirtz.png|Doofenshirmtz Lyle T Rourke (Pic #2).png|Lyle T Rourke Helga Sinclair (Pic #3).png|Helga Sinclair Bill Sykes (Pic #6).png|Bill Sykes Gaston (Pic #2).png|Gaston Clayton (Pic #3).png|Clayton Shan Yu (Pic #6).png|Shan Yu Ratcliffe.png|Ratcliffe Hades (Pic #3).png|Hades oogie.jpg|Oogie Boogie tp.jpg|Toon Patrol Nintendo Villains: 260px-BowsersInsideStory.png|Bowser 200px-DarkLordGanondorf.png|Ganon Classic render king dedede.png|King Dedede 250px-Bowserjr MP9.png|Bowser Jr. KamekNSMBW-1-.png|Kamek Tumblr ll5xbfRcLj1qekruyo1 400.png|Genesect 180px-Team Rocker trio BW.png|Team Rocket Trio 300px-KROOLDKJUNLGE.jpg|King K. Rool PorkySSBB.jpg|Porky Wolf0.jpg|Wolf O'Donnell Meta-and-regular-Ridley-metroid-prime-4488586-434-361.jpg|Meta Ridley Enemies_(7).jpg|Konk Sega Villains: 250px-Eggman pose 29.jpg|Doctor Eggman Nyancatdude king-metal-sonic.jpg|Metal Sonic Kamen Rider Villains: Leo Zodiarts.jpg|Leo Zodiarts Garagaranda.jpg|Garagaranda Ikadevil.png|Ikadevil Super Sentai Villains: 220px-Rita4-14a.jpg|Rita Repulsa GoldarPR.jpg|Goldar Black Cross Fuehrer.ha.jpg|Black Cross Fuehrer Digimon Villains: MyotismonDigimon.jpg|Myotismon Kurata.jpeg|Kurata Other Video Game Villains 200px-Dr._Wily.png|Dr. Wily Sephiroth.png|Sephiroth 175px-Shangtsung_mkvsdc.png|Shang Tsung 200px-Kano-render.png|Kano 175px-Scorpion_mkvsdc.jpg|Scorpion 250px-Subzero_mkvsdc.jpg|Sub-Zero 250px-Mk_monks_reptile_render1.png|Reptile cutoutGoro.png|Goro cutoutShaoKahn.png|Shao Kahn 220px-Cyrax.jpg|Cyrax 240px-Smoke_Mortal_Kombat.jpg|Smoke cutoutSheeva.png|Sheeva versusMotaro.png|Motaro m-bison-4.jpg|M. Bison Sfxt-vega.jpg|Vega Sfxt-balrog.jpg|Balrog 6367714905367918c118bbd3e5ce6d87d384007a.png|The Empress (Battletoads) Screenshot_2016-01-08-15-21-57.png|Springtrap Screenshot_2016-01-08-15-16-05.png|Sherrif Peacock Screenshot_2016-01-08-15-16-49.png|Wheatley Screenshot_2016-01-08-15-19-21.png|Toon Patrol Wilhelm Strasse.png|Wilhelm Strasse Movie Villains King-ghidorah.jpg|King Ghidorah Gigan1ij4.jpg|Final Wars Gigan Cain1.jpg|Robocop 2 , aka "Cain" T-1000.gif|T-1000 250px-Freddy Krueger.jpg|Freddy Krueger Childs-play-chucky.jpg|Chucky Jason Voorhees 001.jpg|Jason Voorhees Bobafett1.jpg|Boba Fett 300px-Lordvoldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort Col_stuart.jpg|Colonel Stuart Hans Landa (Pic #3).png|Hans Landa Agent Smith.png|Agent Smith Diesel 10 (Pic|Diesel 10 General Streck (Pic #3).png|General Streck P.T. Boomer.png|P.T. Boomer Kent Mansley (Pic #2).png|Kent Mansley Zigzag The Grand Vizier (Pic #2).png|ZigZag Black Wolf.png|Black Wolf Hexxus.png|Hexxus Renegades of Go-Bots: 496653-cy kill.jpg|Cy-Kill 188_417a7942b6.jpg|Crasher The Cobra Team from G.I. Joe(1980s Version) cobra_commander.jpg|Cobra Commander 1337236-destro.jpg|Destro baroness_cartoon_1299000014.jpg|Baroness storm shadow 2.png|Storm Shadow Zartan (Pic #3).png|Zartan Copperhead.png|Copperhead Croc Master.png|Croc Master Decepticons from Generation 1: 220px-Tud3 starscream smirkiest.jpg|Starscream Thundercrackerg.jpg|Thundercracker Skywarp.jpg|Skywarp 438px-G1Sunstorm-Yoshioka.jpg|Sunstorm File:Thrust.jpg|Thrust File:300px-RamjetG1.jpg|Ramjet File:457px-G1Dirge_MTMTE.jpg|Dirge 200px-Soundwave.png|Soundwave Mtmte1_rumble_robotmode.jpg|Rumble 200px-Frenzy.png|Frenzy 200px-Ravage.png|Ravage 200px-Laserbeak.png|Laserbeak File:Buzz Saw.png|Buzzsaw File:Shrapnel, Kickback, and Bombshell.png|Shrapnel, Kickback, and Bombshell File:TrypticonAnimated.jpg|Trypticon Cyclonus (Pic #3).png|Cyclonus Combaticons.png|Combaticons Constructicons.png|Constructicons Stunticons.png|Stunticons Other Tokusastsu Villains: Other Villains Based on Toys: a62_64e9252232.jpg|Skeletor Beastman1.jpg|Beastman Evil-lynHe-Man.jpg|Evil-Lyn Merman4.jpg|Mer-Man trap-jaw.jpg|Trap-Jaw hordak_63667.jpg|Hordak Catra-she-ra-princess-of-power-13326207-500-375.jpg|Catra 500grizzlor.jpg|Grizzlor blog_gleeful_mantenna_01.jpg|Mantenna leech.jpg|Leech File:325px-Deathsaurus1.jpg|Deathsaurus Other Television Series Villains Tuff-puppy-forget-me-mutt-sewage-shenanigans.jpg|Verminious Snaptrap LarryTuffPuppy.jpg|Larry (henchman) Francisco.jpg|Francisco (henchman) OllieTuffPuppy.jpg|Ollie (henchman) PlanktonSpongeBob.jpg|Plankton 617712_57bbf7aecf_o_d.jpg|Maximus IQ Screen_shot_2010-09-17_at_2.43.23_PM.png|Minimus P.U. (henchman) mumm-ra.jpg|Mumm-Ra Mojo_jojo.gif|Mojo Jojo fuzzy-lumpkinsPPG.jpg|Fuzzy Lumpkins HIMPPG.jpg|Him PrincessMorebucks.jpg|Princess Morbucks attackslitha5grenader.JPG|Grenader (henchman) 1254484314-kami-characters.jpg|Dr. Kamikazi robotboy_constantine.png|Constantine (henchman) darkkat_skeSC.jpg|Dark Kat Dragon_and_Baboon.jpg|Dragon and Baboon anime-doctor-claw.jpg|Dr. Claw and his cat char_57371.jpg|Cybron File:Dr. Piranoid.jpg|Dr. Piranoid Screenshot_2016-01-07-17-07-07.png|Squidward Screenshot_2016-01-07-17-09-13.png|Dib tak.jpg|Tak bobert.jpg|Bobert Diesel (Pic #3).png|Devious Diesel Kurt Von Strohm (Pic #2).png|Kurt Von Strohm Hans Geering (Pic #2).png|Hans Geering Wilhelm Klink (Pic #4).png|Wilhelm Klink Hubert Gruber.png|Hubert Gruber Otto Flick (Pic #2).png|Otto Flick Original Villains Megamo 1.png|Megamo Diana_Holo_as_empress.png|Diana Holo Loudimo.png|Loudimo Fatina.png|Fatina Jeem Modeem as cyborg v1.png|Jeem Modeem Gun Moron.png|Gun Moron Seth Snot.png|Seth Snot Dusty Hater.png|Dusty Hater Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Supervillians Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Pokemon Category:Digimon Category:Transformers Category:Star Wars Series Category:Sonic Series Category:Jetix Category:Toei Category:Sonic